This section provides background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the disclosure. It should be understood that the statements in this section of this document are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Tilt-rotor and rotor-wing aircraft include an airframe and at least one rotor assembly having a plurality of rotor blades. During operation, it is common for the rotor assembly to experience coning or flapping, which causes displacement of the rotor blades relative to non-rotating components of the aircraft. Such displacement can bring the rotor blades within a minimum safe distance of the non-rotating components of the aircraft. Previously, rotor-blade-clearance has been addressed by pilot training, flight control software, and/or extending the rotor assembly further away from the non-rotating components of the aircraft. However, this approach introduces additional weight to the aircraft and can have an undesirable impact on aerodynamics of the aircraft.